


it drives you crazy, getting old

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party!
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Crushes, F/F, Poppin' Party - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: saya's doing it again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kasusaya made me gay
> 
> also idk why i made this angsty oops
> 
> title is from ribs by lorde

Kasumi looked hot in a swimsuit.

 

Of course, most everyone did, or at least more hot than usual. But for Kasumi, it was an ethereal change; almost impossible. She was just the cute, happy-go-lucky best friend everyone wanted to cheer them up. It was already bad that Saya had a crush on her best friend, and this just made it worse; she told herself to stop it, stop thinking so much.

 

Kasumi held a hand out to her best friend, smiling in that beautiful way of hers. “Come on, Saya! Let’s jump in!”

 

Saya got up, taking her crush’s hand. “Yeah,” Saya said breathlessly. 

 

She couldn’t help but remember that day, when she met Kasumi. Her eyes were so bright; way too bright for on the first day of school, where everyone else was dreading the coming 9 months. Then, she held out her hand to Saya too; for a new chance, for a new fall.

 

Saya hated herself for getting into these situations. First, Natsu, who she never talks to anymore for no reason she can think of but that she reminds her of bad memories. This is going to end badly, too.

  
Not bothering to muster up the strength to fight it, Saya laughed as she chased Kasumi to the water.


End file.
